Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution - Episode 001
Dueling 101 is the first Episode of the series Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution anime. It aired in Japan on October 6, 2004 and in the United States on October 10, 2005. An unspecified number of years after the end of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'', the card game has become a worldwide phenomenon, with schools having been established for the purpose of training students to become professional duelists. Plot/Summary Terra Yuki is a young Duelist that is trying to be the best in the game of Duel Monsters with the help of her friends and family she will be the best but when she encounters an unknown Duelist how will she cope with her new deck? Story Terra has a dream about being the best Duelist and being a champion when she hears her alarm clock beep she wakes up and screams as she gets dressed and then runs down the stairs nearly falling down them, runs into the kitchen. Mom why didn't you wake me up and tell me I was gonna be late for School, Terra says as she looks at her mother in complete shock. Alexis Yuki looks at her. Well, I did and you said five more minutes mom so I just left you alone and let you sleep, Alexis says as she looks at her daughter. She has a toothbrush in her mouth. And you believed me really mom Terra says as she gets ready gets her deck and duel disk and runs out the door, as she sees her father dueling her brother. Hey dad bye dad Terra says as she runs still as her dad watches her run off. And there she goes off to her own adventures Jaden says as he looks at Alexis. She just smiles at him and then they watch as their daughter runs, as she's running she sees a Duel going on and sees that its her best friend Jason Tanner dueling someone with a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Jason's life points Directly White Lighting, Julie says as she points at Jason who has nothing on the field to block the attack. Blue Eyes opens its mouth as a blue beam lances out at Jason and it engulfs him in it and then his life points dropped all the way down to 0, as he's kneeling on the ground with his fist on the ground as well. Hahaha, now as we agreed on your Dueling deck Julie says as she looks at him. Then Terra shows up as Julie recognizes her. Ah, you must be Terra Yuki the runner up at the Duel Monster Regionals Tournament I'm Julie Kaiba daughter of Seto Kaiba, and right now I've got business to do with your friend. Terra gets between Julie and Jason. Now, hold on right there Julie you can't take his deck he worked real hard on that deck and I'm not gonna let you ruin his moment so I challenge you to a duel Terra says as she looks at Julie. She snickers and looks at her. Well, now it looks like the young Duelist does have guts and I mean a lot of Guts alright we'll duel after school be ready Terra. Eps. Dueling 101 At School Terra and her friends are in the café eating their lunch as Jason looks at Terra. You know you didn't have to do that for me Terra you know she'll try and cheat her way to victory right? Jason asked as he looked at Terra. She nods at him. Yeah but as a Duelist you need to be prepared for anything and I'm prepared for her I've got my deck and my duel disc and I'm gonna defeat her Terra says as she looks at Jason and his sister May. They look at their friend and nod at her. Its after school and Terra and her friends are walking to the meeting place where they see Julie Kaiba waiting for them and they approach her. Glad enough for you to show up Terra now just remember our deal I win I get your deck and if you win you'll get your friend's Deck back Julie says as she looks at Terra. She nods and they both shuffle and cut each other's decks and then they get their decks back and put them in their duel discs and walked back still facing each other and they activate their Duel Discs. Terra: 4000 Julie: 4000 I'll start this duel off and I activate the Spell Card Sonic Egg you see what this spell card does is allow me to get one Sonic Chick from my deck, hand, or graveyard Terra says as she gets the Sonic Chick card from her deck and shows it to Julie. Julie just grins at Terra. Next I'll summon my Elf Guardian in attack mode Terra says as she puts the Monster card on her duel disc's monster card zone and it lights up and on the field appears her Elf Guardian as it let out a cry. Elf Guardian ATK/1800, DEF: 1600 She then takes a card out of her hand. I then throw down a facedown and call it a turn Terra says as she places a card in the magic and trap card slot of her duel disc, and it appears in front of her on the field face down. Julie draws a card and looks at her hand. I activated the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox together to form the Rabid Horseman in attack mode Julie says as the bright light disappears and shows her fusion monster. Rabid Horseman ATK/2000 DEF: 1700 Level/6 Stars. Now Rabid Horseman attack her Elf Guardian with Axe slam attack Julie says as she orders her monster to attack Terra's monster. Rabid Horseman comes at Elf Guardian and slashes at her and she breaks apart as Terra covers her face as her hair blows in the wind from the attack. Terra: 3800 Julie: 4000 She looks at Terra. I end my turn its your move Terra but you've got nothing in your deck that can withstand my monster's assaults Julie says as she looks at Terra. Terra looks at her deck in her duel disc and draws a card and she looks at it then at her cards in her hand. I summon my Ponydash in defense mode Terra says as she puts the monster card on the dueling board in defense mode. On Field the Horse appears with fire for a mane and it whines as it sits on the card. Ponydash ATK/1500 DEF/2050 LVL/4 I end my turn with that Terra says as she looks at Julie. On the sidelines May and Jason are getting worried about her. Come on Terra you've gotta wrap it up before she summons her Blue-Eyes White Dragon and finish you off Jason thinks to himself as he's watching the duel. My draw now I summon my Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode and next I add the equip spell card to him the Axe of Despair it gives him a 1000 point boost Julie says as she puts the card in her disc's magic and trap card slots. It appears on the field and Sea Horse takes it in its hands and then it glows as the attack meter goes from 1600 to 2600. Now Kaiser attack her Dash with Axe slash strike Julie says as she orders her Sea Horse to attack Ponydash. Sea Horse leaps into the air and then slashes at Ponydash destroying it as Terra is smiling. Terra: 3800 Julie 3500 What why did my life points lower after that attack Julie says as she looks at Terra. Terra looks at her. Its my Monster's effect you see when Ponydash is destroyed and sent to the graveyard he inflicts 1500 points of direct damage due to his attack power being 1,500 points, and well just another deck with a trick in it Terra says as she looks at Julie. She gets mad at Terra. NOW I SACRIFICE MY SEA HORSE THANKS TO HIS EFFECT THEN SUMMON MY ULTIMATE CREATURE COME FORTH BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON Julie shouts as she places the monster card on the dueling field. On the field the Dragon comes down from the sky and lands behind Julie as her jacket barley floats in the wind. I end my turn but on my next turn my dragon with wipe you out Terra just you wait Julie says as she looks at Terra. Terra draws a card. Let's see what I can do yes Next I activate the spell card cost down this card will allow me to summon my Dragon Blader from a 6 star monster to a four star monster Terra says as she summons her Dragon Blader in attack mode. The Warrior appears and let's out a battle cry. Dragon Blader ATK: 2000 DEF: 1230 LV/6 Hahaha, Terra that monster is weak it can't withstand my Dragon's attack Julie says as she looks at Terra's weak monster. I guess I don't have to tell you about his effect he gains 500 points for every Dragon type on my opponent's side of the field, and if this is the only monster on my side of the field I can special summon one Buster Blader from my deck or hand Terra says as her deck starts glowing as her hair starts flowing through the wind from it. On the field both warriors are on the field. Buster Blader ATK/2600 LV/7 And both warriors gain 300 attack points for each dragon on the field and in the graveyard Terra says as she looks at Julie. Buster Blader ATK/3100 Dragon Blader ATK/2600 Now Buster Blader swing your mighty sword and slay her Dragon Terra says as she looks at Buster Blader. Blader leaps into the air and then comes down and slashes at the Blue Eyes as it exploded into a thousand pieces. Terra: 3800 Julie: 2900 Dragon Blader attacks you as well Terra says as she looks at Julie. As Dragon Blader heads towards her Julie gets a twinkle in her eye. Activate facedown trap card go Mind control this Trap will allow me to gain control of one of your monsters Julie says as Dragon Blader is now her side of the field. Terra grins at that. No, that let's you take control of one of my monsters that I control Terra says as she's in shock about it. Julie smiles. That's right Terra so now I'll take control of your Dragon Blader he's mine for the whole game its a continuous Trap Card. She takes a card from her hand. I'll place this card facedown and end my turn Terra says as she places the card face down into her Disc's Duel slots, and it appears facedown on the field. In the Stands Both Jason and May are worried. Man this isn't good with Dragon Blader in her control she can attack Terra's Buster Blader with it and then leave Terra wide open for a direct attack in the next turn Jason thinks to himself. Julie draws a card and she grins at her draw. What did she just draw Terra says as she thinks to herself. Oh, Terra I activate the Spell Card pot of greed Julie says as she shows her the card as it glows and she draws two cards from her deck and adds them to her hand and she sees two Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and Polymerization in her hand. Perfect now all I gotta do is activate my facedown spell card which is Monster reborn and bring back the Blue-Eyes she took out with her Buster Blader, and then when its out of the way I'll take out her lift points Julie says as she thinks to herself. I end my turn Terra says as she looks at Julie who has her dragon blader. She draws her card and grins. I activate Monster Reborn to revive the Blue Eyes White Dragon Julie says as she raise the card up in the air as a huge bright blue light appears behind her and the Dragon slowly rises from the grave and let's out a huge roar. But he won't be here for long because he and his brothers are gonna fuse together Julie says as she reveals she has another Polymerization in her deck. The 3 dragons come together and then they form the most powerful fusion monster. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK/4500 Lvl/Too many to count. NOW MY Dragon attack her Buster Blader with Neutron Blast Julie says as she orders her Dragon to attack. The Dragon's three heads combine their attacks and out lances a huge energy blast that strikes Buster Blader and destroys him. Terra: 2200 Julie: 2900 Next My Dragon Blader will attack you directly go attack your former master Julie says as she looks at her new warrior. Dragon Blader slashes down at Terra as she grunts in pain from the attack as her life points go down again. Terra: 400 Julie: 2900 Julie smiles at she's about to defeat Terra. In my next turn my Ultimate Dragon will destroy you Terra Julie says as she's laughing at Julie. TO BE Continued....... Cast Main Cast *Jamie Lynn Spears as Terra Yuki *Jason Faunt as Jason Tanner *Vanessa Hudgens as May Tanner *Zac Efron as Tyson Mitchell *TBA as Bobby Yuki *Miley Cyrus as Julie Kaiba *TBA as Rachel Yuki Guest Cast Trivia Category:Chapters